Rose
Rose, The Cosmetics Girl, is one of TheGodOfBlue's main OCs. Biography She grew up being nothing but a girly girl, and loved to wear makeup when she was 5. She got into Cosmetics when she was growing up, and she once had to have her locker cleaned out due to her makeup causing a problem with the school. She really hopes she can make a difference with the career she's after, and to become one of the most known cosmetologists of her career. Ten Words To Describe Her #Pretty #Beautiful #Independent #Stylish #Explosive #Loving #Cheerful #High-Self-Esteemed #Selfless #Girly Audition Rose: '''-bumping a customer's hair and sprays it- Done! -walks off camera- Hi! I am Rose, and this is my place of work. Alot of people come to me because I know how to do hair and makeup so well. Even a celeb or two has been here. I wanna join Total Drama to showcae my skills when I'm not doing this or Modeling. Oh yea, I model too! So pick me? -thumbs up to camera, winks and smiles- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My talents in the salon. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Pop, Rock, or R&B. Take your pick. *Pink! *Beauty Shop *Chicken Salad. Defintely hits the spot. Describe your craziest dream. That I had black hair, and was dressed like my sister! Eww! Best memory from childhood? Getting recongnized for my skills as a cosmetologist. Most embarrassing moment at school? Having my locker cleared out in front of the WHOLE school due to the strong, pleasant smell. Describe the first job you ever had. Where I am now! A beauty shop! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Running a successful businesss showcasing my unique skills! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Er....It could be a nice dinner, but I don't have anyone in mind. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Get dressed for the club and look the best I've ever looked and party till the end. xoxo Old Design She had dark red hair, and a white shirt with pink skirt. Trivia *Rose's theme song is Impossible by Shontelle. *Rose's name was Akira Rose, but she changed it to Rose Heavens to embrace her nickname "Rose", but to not exactly be affiliated with her family. **Apparently she and her brother Chase are the only two of her family that are good and aren't following a tradition **She ended up changing her name back, however. *Rose and Nichelle are the only two characters to be in an official TD Models competition **Ironicially, they've both modeled before. *Rose is featured in this video here. Gallery RoseAgain.png|Rose before her current Makeover. Rose_Swimsuit.png|Rose's First Photoshoot. Rose-TDM2-Challenge1.png|Rose Second Photoshoot for Total Drama Models 2 Rose-TDM2-Challenge3.png|Rose after her makeover in her third challenge. Aries.png|Rose as Aries. Kairo.png|Rose in Japan. Category:Females Category:Malik's Main OC's Category:Storyline Characters Category:Characters On Shows Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:First Generation Characters Category:Aries Category:Models Category:The Rose Family Category:Straight Category:Malik's OC's Category:Total Drama Mall Characters